


Let It Be Me

by cunningdeb



Series: Allen-Lambert series [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are in love and what better reason to get married!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Allen-Lambert universe. I've written lots of stories for this verse, jumping all over the time line of their family's history. This is how it all began. Have a box of tissues handy ... tears of joy are gonna flow

Kris drummed his fingers on the table, staring at the door to the café, wondering where the hell his guests were. It was funny that he chose a restaurant to meet them in considering he was so nervous, he couldn’t eat a bite. The waiter had been by three times and all Kris had ordered was water.

Finally, Leila and Eber arrived. It was a small café so they had no problem finding Kris. He stood up, hugging and kissing Leila and shaking Eber’s hand. Both men waited until Leila was seated and then they joined her. Immediately, the waiter arrived and everyone ordered water.

They started lunch with small talk as they perused the menu. Kris looked and immediately forgot how to read. Once their meal was ordered, the talk turned towards the purpose of the get together.

“It’s a shame Adam couldn’t join us. I guess he’s busy dazzling somebody somewhere,” Leila commented.

“He doesn’t know we’re here.”

“Oh.”

There was some awkward silence and then Adam’s dad spoke up. “Kris, what is this about?”

Kris picked up his fork and fiddled around with it, looking for water spots, seeing if the prongs were straight. Adam’s mom took the utensil from him.

“Kristopher, talk.”

Taking a deep breath, he began. “Like I said, Adam doesn’t know I’m meeting both of you. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about and I know it’s really old fashioned but blame it on my upbringing and it’s also kinda weird considering Adam is a grown up and a man and everything and this kind of thing isn’t all that common…,” he rambled on, dancing around the subject.

“You’re babbling. Just spit it out son,” Eber urged kindly.

Kris closed his eyes and blurted it out. “I want your permission to marry your son!”

Silence. He slowly opened his eyes, not sure what he would see. Adam’s parents were holding hands; tears were streaming down Leila’s smiling face and Eber looked stunned.

“I know this isn’t necessary but it’s a big step and I promise if he says yes, I’ll love him forever and never make him regret it. Hell, if he says no, I’ll still love him forever, he probably never thought about getting married, being gay and all and I’ve been married before but it wasn’t right and its not as if I’m looking for a do-over….”

“Son, you’re babbling again.”

“Sorry.” He snapped his lips shut.

“It’s true, after we learned Adam was gay, I was hoping he’d find a life partner someday but I never thought he’d get married,” Leila explained, taking Kris’ hand. “This is a huge step. Are you ready for it? Do you think Adam is ready for it?”

“If Kris wasn’t ready Leila, he wouldn’t be popping the question.”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with him, whether as his life partner or his husband. I really think Adam is ready for this too. He’s told me how happy he is, how content…”

“Adam’s content?”

Kris laughed. “With us he is. I guess I’m hoping that our families will support us.”

Eber smiled. “I think I speak for both of us when I say we already consider you a part of our family and if you want to make it legal, that’s fine with us.”

“What he said,” Leila added. “So, when are you doing the deed?”

“Next week. We’ve rented a beach house in Oahu for a vacation and I think this would be the perfect place and time.”

“Did you get him something, you know, an engagement gift?” Leila was really getting into this.

“Actually,” Kris replied, taking a small box out of his jacket pocket, “I got him this.” Kris opened the lid.

“Oh Kris, it’s stunning! He’ll love it,” Leila exclaimed.

“Do you think so? Honestly?”

“You know how Adam loves his glitter. It’s perfect…and masculine too,” Eber commented.

“I think so. They don’t exactly make engagement rings for men but I thought this was pretty close. Just the right amount of sparkle but not too ‘in your face’.”

“He likes ‘in your face’.”

“I know but I don’t want it to look so out there that people will think its fake. I want the world to know he’s taken – you know, love him all you want from afar but his heart’s mine.”

 

\--*--

 

It had been a long, long trip to get to their vacation retreat. First they landed on the big island of Hawaii then took a smaller plane to Oahu. At the airport they met up with the property manager and were driven along the coast to their home for the next week. The pictures online didn’t do the place justice.

Located on the side of a hill, it was a collection of smaller buildings on different levels connected by covered walkways. The house was built of rich woods with a pagoda style roof. Inside, the ceilings were high with exposed beams and the décor was done in earth tones with soft and simple furniture. There were four bedrooms and Adam and Kris chose the one that overlooked the ocean. 

Outside, a cascading staircase led them to a sunken patio with loungers, a lap pool and a small pool house. The surrounding palm trees and foliage were lush and fragrant. It was a bit of heaven although anywhere they were together was a bit of heaven.

Handing over the keys to the house and the car they arrived in, the property agent got into the company car that followed them and was gone. Leaving the unpacking for later, they headed down to the private beach, kicked off their shoes and looked out across the expanse of water.

“I’m so glad we decided to come here,” Adam commented, slipping behind Kris and wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. “Just the two of us – no obligations, no commitments, no interviews, no interruptions, no media, no anything.”

Kris leaned his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Do you think we’ll get bored with nothing to do but relax and swim and make love?”

“Relaxing and swimming maybe,” Adam kissed Kris’ temple, “but get bored with making love to you? Never.”

 

\--*--

 

Kris and Adam spent the week resting but they also had some adventures, like taking surfing lessons, going sailing, and riding horses ride along the beach. Kris wanted to try parasailing but Adam put his foot down – no way was his boyfriend being bounced around on the wind currents like a kite! They also went shopping and sampled nearly every restaurant and café within half an hour of their retreat. Despite all this fun, they still found plenty of time to relax by the pool or on the beach, and of course, to be together, visiting all of the bedrooms, the four bathrooms, the living room and the pool house.

It was their last night in Oahu and Kris had been trying all week to think of the perfect way to propose. He didn’t want to just come out and ask Adam while they shaved but he also didn’t want to go super mushy and wax poetic Shakespeare! Kris did, however, want it romantic and from the heart. That afternoon, Adam insisted on buying gifts for their parents, something Hawaiian-made but not touristy. There was an artist on the other side of the island they had been told about who did beautiful wood carvings; this was the perfect excuse for them to leave the house so the decorator and the chef Kris hired could come in and do something special.

On the way home, Adam was a little pissed at Kris because there was one more restaurant he wanted to check out but Kris insisted they go home, saying they needed to pack for the trip home tomorrow and find some way of shipping back all the extra stuff they had bought. As they pulled in the driveway, Adam got a sense something was up. The pathway leading up to the front door was lined with Japanese paper lanterns.

“Okay Kristopher, spill. What’s the real reason you insisted we come home?”

Kris replied casually as he got out of the car and popped the trunk. “I just thought it would be nice to spend our last night alone, you know, just the two of us – privately.”

Adam picked up two of the packages. “With a little help, I see,” he quipped, jerking head towards the lighted walkway.

“I may have had a couple of folks drop in to set things up for us but aside from the chef – who will remain in the kitchen – it’s just us.”

The whole place smelled of jasmine and delicious food as they headed to their bedroom. They shared the shower, shared a little lovin’, then got dressed in some comfortable casual clothes and hand in hand, strolled out to the patio. Strings of white lights hung over a romantic table set for two, tiki torches blazed amongst the garden and lawn and soft music danced on the ocean breeze. 

Adam and Kris started with drinks and appetizers then delved into a fresh seafood feast and finished with coconut pineapple cheesecake. After dinner, they turned up the music and danced, sharing coconut pineapple kisses and intimate touches. 

“This night has been perfect,” Adam breathed into Kris’ windblown hair, holding him tight.

“It’s not over yet lover.” He reluctantly pulled back and took Adam’s hand. “Walk with me.”

They ambled down the staircase to the beach and sat on the grass line. The wind was picking up and they hugged each other to fight off the evening chill.

“Can you believe this is our life?” Kris asked, trying to calm his nerves.

“It’s so surreal. I wake up every morning, thinking the day before was some psychedelic dream and then I remember it’s all real and I roll over and see you sleeping and it hits me how fucking lucky I am.” Adam stroked Kris’ cheek with his fingers. “Fame is great but it’s an illusion; what we have is true. If I had to choose, I’d give up music in an instant to be with you.”

Kris turned in Adam’s arms and kissed him softly. “You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear you say that.”

Adam laughed. “Why baby, do you know something I don’t?”

Kris kissed him again. “Wait right here.” With that he got up and ran back to the house.

Adam curled his arms around his legs and rested his head on his arms. He closed his eyes, listening to the calming ebb and flow of the ocean’s tides beneath the full moon. He thought he wouldn’t mind living here someday, living here with Kris, and spending their days leisurely. When they got back to Los Angeles, he had two interviews and a recording season and Kris had a photo shoot and a slew of personal appearances. They were probably going to see very little of each other in the next week, except when they fall exhausted into bed beside each other. 

Before he knew it, Kris was back at his side, appearing incredibly nervous, and clutching something in his hand.

“Kris, I was thinking…”

“Adam, please, can I go first while I can still make sense?”

Adam nodded, unsure if he was going to like this or not. He watched Kris fiddling with the object in his hands, swallowing and gazing up into the starlit sky. Releasing his held breathe, Kris turned and held Adam’s hand.

“There are so many things I want to tell you Adam, about how you make me feel when I’m with you and how blessed I am to have you in my life. I was floundering when I met you, not sure if music was the right course for me, not knowing if I was ever going to find someone to love. Then we met at Hollywood Week, became friends then roommates and finalists together and through it all you were my rock, my guide, my brother and eventually my lover. I thought moving in together was the pinnacle of our relationship but I want more. Don’t get me wrong, I’m very happy with our life but I think it could be better.” Kris opened up his hand, revealing a box. “I got this for you, a way of showing you what I want, what I hope you want. Please open it.”

Adam’s heart was in his throat as he recognized a ring box. Hand quivering, he slowly opened the lid and the tears came. He gazed upon a white gold band set with a solitary sapphire.

“It reminded me of your eyes, how they get dark and intense when you’re excited. My love, you are my heart and my life. I want the world to know you belong to me and I belong to you. Will you marry me?”

Adams chin quivered, fighting the urge to morph into ugly cry face. His tongue froze and his heart stopped. He never saw this coming; they’d never brought the subject up and yet now that it was out there, floating around the universe waiting for an answer, it seemed the most natural thing in the world to do. Adam had only been in love once before he met Kris but compared to the simple joy and contentment he felt with Kristopher Allen, it had been a mere crush. 

Tearing his eyes way from the ring, Adam noticed Kris was just as emotional as he was. He better answer quickly before his boyfriend had a heart attack. Staling until he could recall how to speak, Adam brought Kris’ hand up to his lips and kissed it, rubbing it against his cheek.

“A-Adam? Say something! Anything!”

Adam couldn’t speak. Instead he nodded his head, barely moving.

“Yes? Is it yes?”

The little nod turned into a full fledged bobble head and the ugly face won out. Kris retrieved the box from his fiancé and removed the ring. Catching Adam’s hand – which wasn’t easy as it was shaking so much – and slipped the ring on. 

Adam captured Kris’ face and smothered him with kisses and laughed, “I’m a bride!”


	2. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in love and what better reason to get married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet

You are invited!

Please join us For a celebration of love, friendship, laughter, and family as 

Adam Mitchel Lambert and Kristopher Neil Allen   
Unite their hands and lives in marriage

February 14th

5 o'clock in the afternoon

Padua Hills Theater, Claremont CA

Champagne, dinner and dancing to follow.

Please RSVP if you will be attending THEE event of our lifetimes.  
(That means YOU readers. Who’s on the guest list?)


	3. The Day Before the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in love and what better reason to get married!

“Can you stop… breathing…so loud…you sound like… a wind tunnel,” Kris moaned, rolling over slowly and immediately wishing he hadn’t.

“Who… says I’m… breathing,” Adam groaned back, afraid to open his eyes. “Is it normal…to fell like shit…the day…before your wedding?”

“No.”

“Oh, well then…guess we’re…special.”

“We’re…hung over.”

“Special…sounds…better.”

Adam and Kris were sprawled across their bed, still in their clothes from last night’s bachelor party, having fallen victim to the warped imaginings of their brothers. Kris carefully rotated his wrist, feeling the raw skin stretch and sting.

“Good thing Neil… knew how to find a locksmith… at one in the morning.”

“Not too romantic…getting married…handcuffed…to a stripper pole.”

“Rather be…handcuffed…to you.”

Adam laughed and regretted it immediately, pressing the sides of his head back together. He turned over and fell off the bed with a thud and a stream of swearing. 

“Since you’re…up…get some coffee,” Kris ordered, cringing at the fuzz on his tongue.

“Get…it…yourself…crawling…into the…shower.”

Turning only his swimming head, Kris watched Adam on his hands and knees zigzag towards the bathroom. Even hung over, Kris’ body twitched as his eyes admired Adam’s ass.

The water came on, Adam yelping as the cold hit him. Kris made the gargantuan effort to get the coffee himself. As the coffee perked, Kris gripped onto the table with one hand and felt around for the chair with the other so he wouldn’t end up on the floor. 

The table was covered with binders and folders and envelops and everything it took to plan a wedding. With their moms’ help, tomorrow should go off without a hitch. Every eventuality had been thought about and taken care of. Even the paparazzi had been neutered, somewhat; the boys promised to pose for pictures after the ceremony if the paps stayed away from the service and reception, limiting their activities to the parking lot. They weren’t the most famous couple getting married by far but the fact that the best friends from American Idol ended up getting married – and they were both men – was drawing a lot of attention. They’d also made a deal with Rolling Stone to give them the first official wedding pictures.

A blue envelope peered out from beneath a sample binder of menu designs. They had received the letter from the clinic last week and the anticipation for their wedding night was killing them. A week or so after they got engaged, they went for medical tests. Even though they’d been exclusive for over a year, they wanted to get tested to be 100% sure. All tests came back negative – they were clear.

Some people saved themselves for marriage but Kris and Adam never had, considering they never expected to get married. They had always been safe but now that they were spending the rest of their lives together, they didn’t want anything between them, not even a thin plastic sleeve. On their wedding night, it would be skin to skin for the first time and that was just as good as waiting.

Kris poured two mugs of coffee – half a cup each so he wouldn’t spill as he teetered – and headed back to the bedroom. As he returned, he looked into the other room and saw Adam step out of the shower, soaking wet. Kris walked in and gave him his caffeine jolt.

“Feeling any better?”

“Once my heart restarted, yeah. I think I’m more alert now. Do we have anything to eat?”

“A few muffins, some cold pizza and five day old Mexican food.”

“Sounds good to me. You got the java, I’ll get the nosh. Are you going to shower next?”

“Uh-huh, but I think I’ll take my clothes off first.”

Kris started undoing his shirt as Adam looked at himself in the foggy vanity mirror, his party clothes ruined.

 

\--*--

 

By the time Adam finished in the kitchen, all that he found edible were the muffins. The Mexican food smelled rank and the congealed cheese on the pizza made his stomach churn. They hadn’t bought fresh food in a few days since they were going to be on their honeymoon. He tossed the pizza and Mexican into the garbage and took it to the garbage shoot in the hallway. Padding back to their condo, he saw a box tied with a red ribbon on the floor beside their door. A big note was attached to it: A PEACE OFFERING, LOVE NEIL AND DANNY.

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Adam exclaimed to himself, heading to the kitchen. 

Adam opened it up and found an assortment of fresh Danishes and two bottles of orange juice. There was another note inside: IF YOU EVER STOP EATING EACH OTHER. N.

“Ugh, that’s so Neil!”

Adam crumpled up the note and was about to toss it when a wave of sentimentality hit him. He carefully opened it, flattened it out, and slipped it in an empty envelop along with the note from the outside of the box. Love from an asshole brother was still love.

Plating the pastries and grabbing two glasses, Adam returned to the bedroom. Kris was still in the shower so he set the food down on a side table and stripped before climbing into bed. He stretched his long limbs and sighed, anxious for Kris to join him. They had nothing to do and nowhere to go until the rehearsal and family dinner that night. Kris and Adam planned to spend the entire morning and afternoon in bed, holding and loving each other.

“I didn’t know we had Danishes,” Kris commented, coming out of the bathroom, toweling himself off.

“We didn’t. Neil and Danny left them.”

“Have you tried one yet?”

“Thought I’d let you have the first bite.”

“Oh no you don’t; you think Neil laced them with something, don’t you? It wasn’t enough he got us obnoxiously drunk, now he wants us high too!”

“My brother has a peculiar way of showing affection for me.”

“Well, he can shove his affection up my….”

“That, my love, will never happen. He may tease me but he knows better than to take what’s mine.”

Kris dropped the towel, standing there warm and smelling of sandalwood. “So, I belong to you, do I?”

“Every inch of you.” Adam tossed aside the blankets. “Are you going to stand there all morning torturing me or are you going to get in here and let me torture you?”

Kris wasted no time jumping into bed and wiggling beneath Adam. Adam combed his fiancé’s hair with his fingers, softly brushing his temples. 

“I can’t believe tomorrow you’ll be my husband,” Adam uttered in awe, kissing Kris’ nose and forehead.

Running his hands down Adam’s back, Kris nibbled his lover’s jaw. “You are the greatest gift God ever gave me.”

“Well, I hear you thanking Him all the time when we’re together, so I’m not surprised,” Adam smirked, shifting his groin against the body beneath him. “You certainly call His name a lot.”

“Ugh God…more Adam….”

“See, you’re doing again.”

“Do we, do we have…mmm…any condoms left?”

“A couple.”

“You know I hate to waste things….”

“Later; I want breakfast first.”

Adam disappeared beneath the blankets and delved in. Kris stretched his arms over his head, gripping the spirals on the head board, his hips shifting as Adam engulfed him over and over again. Kris daydreamed, imagining every morning…and afternoon…and evening…being like this.

Kris heard something. Was that a knock? He filtered out the noises Adam was making and listened. No, nothing; must have been his imagination. Kris closed his eyes, feeling Adam’s large hands now cupping his ass, lifting him up further into his mouth. There it was again! Voices, he heard voices! What the ….

Click.

“Um, Adam?”

“Mmmphfff?”

“I, ah, think you better come up for air.”

“Mmmphff…not yet…God, you taste soooo gooood.”

“SURPRISE!!!!”

Adam bolted straight up, the blanket sliding down his back and pooling behind his knees. With lightning speed, Kris grabbed the pillow and covered up his hips. Hoots and hollers filled the bedroom. Adam was stunned, forgetting he was perched naked on the bed, over top of his humiliated fiancé, displaying everything.

“Always knew Kris was one lucky son of a bitch!”

The ladies laughed and whistled. Adam came to his senses and gathered up the blanket, covering himself and sitting back on his heels. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as their apartment key was held up and wiggled.

Kris turned to Adam and sneered, “I knew it was a bad idea to give Alison a key to our place.”

“How the hell did I know she’d use this power for evil?”

The bed quaked as their surprise guests joined them. Kris got even redder if possible and Adam could only stare at Alison, Scarlett, Allie, Lisa, Lil and Megan taking over their love nest.

“Not that we’re not glad to see y’all,” Kris began, “but what the hell are you doing here?”

“We’ve come to take you boys out for a few hours of pampering,” Lil explained.

“Pampering?” Adam asked, trying to hide the glee in his voice; he loved being pampered.

“So, what, you’re talking like a spa day thingy?” Kris commented.

“Spa day, hen party, bachelorette party, bridal shower, whatever you want to call it. The guys had their chance last night, now it’s our turn,” Scarlett responded.

“Thanks, but we have plans.”

Adam opened his mouth to say he’d like to be pampered, and then he edited himself. “Yeah, what he said.”

“You two have the rest of your lives to ‘have plans’. Get dressed and we’ll wait for you in the living room,” she ordered sweetly. Each lady gave the guys a kiss before giving them their privacy back.

“What do you think?” Adam said, bouncing a little in anticipation.

“I think we should throw them out and get back to breakfast.”

“Kris! I thought you were a Southern Gentleman?”

“I’m a horny hound dog and I want my bone!”

Adam burst out laughing and gathered Kris into his arms. “Like Scarlett said, we have our entire lives ahead of us.” He kissed Kris on the mouth, giving a little tongue, and slipped off the bed. “You need to relax. Come on, let’s get dressed.”

Adam nearly skipped into the bathroom to clean up. Kris looked down at himself and grumbled. “I don’t need relaxation; I need relief.”

 

\--*--

 

They arrived in a quaint, quiet suburb of Los Angeles and parked their cars in front of a hacienda with a splashing fountain in the front courtyard. Allie partnered Kris and Scarlett partnered Adam as the group of friends entered the private spa for lunch and an afternoon of relaxation – and a few surprises.

Inside, the spa was like visiting someone’s home – warm terra cotta walls, tiles, a fire place and plush furniture. They were met by the hostess and the boys were informed that the ladies had rented out the entire facility for their little group. The men and women were separated temporarily and then came back together in the lounge, having changed into white plush robes and flip flops.

Everyone was handed a note card.

“This is a list of all the services we offer. Please read through it and let us know how we can pamper you. While you look, we have some refreshments.”

Another staff member came in with platters of fruit, small croissants, and freshly squeezed juices. 

“Please, take as much time as you want. And may we offer the happy couple our congratulations.” She handed Kris and Adam another note card and whispered in their ears. “We do offer some couples treatments, in case you want some time alone.”

Adam and Kris made their selections and bid farewell to the girls for an hour or so. 

First, they were led to a tent in the landscaped interior courtyard where two massage tables waited side by side. Lying down on their stomachs, they faced each other and held hands during the hot rock treatment. Next they had facials; at first, Kris wasn’t keen on this idea but gave in when Adam threatened to cancel the tandem bath that awaited them. Their final treatment was relaxing together in a green tea hydrotherapy bath, surrounded by candles and soft music. Adam and Kris sipped champagne and cuddled, enjoying this time together. Occasionally, a hand or two slipped beneath the bubbling water to do their own private massaging.

Refreshed and sated, the boys joined the girls back in the lounge for a light lunch and cocktails; there were a couple bottles of beer for Kris but he was feeling adventurous and tried a mojito. Then the scary stuff began – the girls presented the couple with their gifts.

Allie gave them an assortment of massage oils, scented candles, their own white plush robes and a book teaching various massage methods. She also gave them a gift certificate to return to this spa anytime they wanted.

Lisa gave them a Kama Sutra Bedside Box. Inside the antique wooden box were Oils of Love, Body Souffle, Lubricant and Honey Dust. Adam promised to make good use of it, causing his fiancé to blush.

Megan and Lil had pooled their resources and got Adam and Kris each a Gucci watch. The boys were truly touched and proudly declared they would wear them for the wedding.

The last two packages were from Alison and Scarlett.

“These are for your wedding night so don’t open them now,” Alison instructed.

Adam and Kris both raised an eyebrow, wondering what scandalous items could be in the stunning boxes.

Scarlett anticipated that reaction. “Don’t worry, it’s not anything wild and crazy, no leather and metal.” Adam pouted playfully and everyone laughed, even Kris. “There’s one for each of you; something special to start your lives off together.”

Kris and Adam looked at the array of gifts on the table before them and didn’t know what to say. Their hostess came in with champagne. Everyone took a flute and the ladies raised their glasses.

Lil offered up the toast. “To Adam and Kris; love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and easy as that.”

“Cheers!”

 

\--*--

 

By the time Adam and Kris got home, they didn’t have time to pick up where they left off. Kris’ dad was going to be at their condo soon to pick up their luggage for the honeymoon and deliver it to the hotel they would be staying in on their wedding night. They also had to pack overnight bags for their trip to Claremont and they had to make sure they had all of their wedding gear, especially the rings!

Setting the gifts from Alison and Scarlett on top of the pile of luggage, they collapsed on the bed.

“Getting married is exhausting,” Adam declared, fighting back a yawn.

“This is just the beginning lover. If I have my way, you’ll never have a decent night’s sleep ever again.”

“Oh really?” Adam rolled over onto his soon-to-be-husband. “Care to show me how you’re going to accomplish this?”

“With pleasure.”

In a split second, Adam found himself on his back and Kris was unbuttoning his shirt, kissing every inch of his chest as skin was revealed. Adam heard his zipper go down and felt Kris’ hands on his waist band, tugging them down.

Knock. Knock.

“Oh crap, not again!” Kris sighed, letting his forehead fall in Adam’s crotch.

“Must be your dad.”

“You didn’t give him a key to our place too, did you?”

“No baby, I didn’t.”

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Kris? Adam? You boys home?”

“Better let him in,” Adam suggested, raising himself on his elbows and pulling his zipper up.

Kris backed off the bed, trying not to look sexually frustrated. Adam felt for Kris and for himself. He sat up and dropped a pillow in his lap, covering his hard on.

Neil followed Kris into the bedroom to fetch the luggage. He looked at Adam sitting on the bed, trying to look nonchalant, then at his son, his clothing a little rumpled.

“Did I interrupt something?”

“No,” they both responded.

Neil chuckled. “I’ll be out of your hair in ten minutes or so. Is this everything?” he asked, pointing at the leaning tower of baggage.

Feeling he’d returned to normal, Adam got up, offering to help.

“You really can’t wait to get me out of here, can you?” he laughed.

“Neil! Of course not, it’s just…I mean, it’s a lot of stuff…just saving you steps.”

“Right dad, let me help too.”

The three men got everything downstairs in one trip and loaded it up into the back of the SVU Kris’ parents had rented for their visit.

“Right, I’ll drop this off and see you two in Claremont.”

“Thanks for everything Dad.”

“Yeah, thanks Neil.”

“Adam, don’t you think it’s time you start calling me Dad or Pops or something other than ‘Neil’”

“Okay Father, how’s that?”

“Way to stuffy. I think Dad will work just fine.”

“Thanks Dad.”

Neil hugged them both then left. Kris and Adam stood on the curbside, arms around each other, waving as the vehicle pulled away.

Kris hugged Adam to him. “I think we have unfinished business.”

Honk. Honk. Honk.

Adam peered over Kris’ head at the mini van pulling up towards them.

“Hold that thought baby. The rest of the Chastity Patrol has arrived.”

Eber, Leila and Kim got out, all smiles and excitement.

“Where are Neil and Daniel?” Kris asked.

“Your Dad is picking them up after he drops your things off. They’re still sleeping off last night. Just what happened anyway?” Kim inquired.

Kris hid his chafed wrist. “Just the usual bachelor party stuff.”

Leila held up her hands. “I don’t want to know. Are you boys ready to go?”

Adam and Kris gave each other a look, smirking.

“Well…”

“Again, I don’t want to know. Let’s go upstairs.”

 

\--*--

 

The rehearsal went off with no problems. The Padua Hills Theatre was set up for an outdoor ceremony and reception but backup plans were in place if the weather turned on them – but it wouldn’t dare, Kim declared, and no one, not even Mother Nature, would mess with Mama Allen!

The wedding party was small. Even though they had tons of friends and most of them would be at the wedding and reception, Kris and Adam wanted to keep the service itself simple. Neil and Kim were a little disappointed when Kris told them it was going to a non-denominational service, since he and Adam were of two different faiths and Adam wasn’t practicing; however, they promised that when they came to Arkansas for their next visit, they would go to the Allen family’s church and have a renewal of vows.

The biggest surprise during the rehearsal came when it was time to arrange everyone. Neil and Eber sat back, waiting for Neil and Daniel to take their positions as best men. Instead, they found themselves dragged up to the gazebo and set in place.

“I don’t understand,” Eber said for both men.

Adam and Kris held hands and smiled at their dads. “Kris and I have decided that both of you should be our best men.”

“But what about your brothers? I mean, this is kind of unorthodox, isn’t it?” Neil commented. 

“Daddy, this entire marriage is unorthodox. Adam and I talked about it and we couldn’t think of any two men we’d rather have stand up for us.”

“We know that when we were born, you had all these dreams for us and in a way, it was kind of let down when you learned some of them wouldn’t come true.”

“Adam! Kris! No, we never…” Eber started.

“Dad, you know you did, we know you both did. But when we opened out hearts to you, you could have turned away but instead you loved us even more.”

“We are the men we are today, in big part, because of our Dads. Neil and Daniel agree with us; you both belong beside us tomorrow.”

 

\--*--

 

After the rehearsal the families went to a quiet restaurant for dinner and some calm before the storm. A few patrons recognized Adam and Kris and came over to offer their congratulations. The owner of the restaurant gifted them all the wine they could consume. When dinner was over, they gathered outside and wished each other good night before heading to their respective hotels.

Arm in arm, Adam and Kris headed off together.

“And where do you two think you’re going?” Kim asked, hands on her hips.

Kris looked to Adam, puzzled. “To our hotel room.”

“Wrong. Leila?”

The mom’s each took hold of their son’s arm and separated them.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked. He could have easily overpowered his mom but that just wasn’t done.

“We are following at least one tradition for this marriage – the grooms are not going to see each other before the wedding.”

“What? You can’t be serious?” Kris guffawed

“We’re very serious boys. No more contact until you see each other at the end of aisle,” Eber ordered, talking Adam’s other arm and dragging him towards their vehicle.

Wide eyed, Adam looked to his fiancé, also being dragged to his parent’s vehicle.

Eber continued. “And don’t think about sneaking away to see each other. You’ll be in separate hotels and your personal bodyguards are going to make sure you stay put!”

“Bodyguards? What bodyguards.”

Neil and Daniel raised their hands, wide grins splitting their faces.

“Aw shit, you can’t be serious?” Adam asked, not finding this charming anymore.

“Language Adam, language.”

“Can’t we at least kiss goodnight?” Kris asked, appearing more reasonable.

Leila and Kim looked at each other and nodded. Adam and Kris were let out of their parental restraints and ran to each other, hugging and kissing goodbye.

“Ain’t that bootyful – Romeo and Romeo,” Neil commented.

Both sets of parents looked to him and responded with one accord, “Oh shut up!”

 

\--*--

 

The alarm clock glowed 2:00am and Adam was still awake. He had no idea where he was; he didn’t even know if he was still in Claremont. No sooner had they left the restaurant than Neil blindfolded him as they headed to their secret location. They didn’t remove it until Adam was in his hotel room. Everything that could have identified where he was had been removed and the phone disconnected. Luckily he had his cell phone. Neil tried to get it away from him but gave up when Adam shoved it down the front of his underwear. It was damn uncomfortable but it was safe.

Adam held the phone in his hand, scrolling through the pics he had of the two of them, missing his baby so much it physically hurt. He looked towards the door. Neil was sleeping against it on a makeshift bed of sofa cushions and a blanket from the bed. Adam couldn’t slip out even if he wanted too – and boy did he want to! His family had always been a little off center but this was crazy even for them. He felt for the Allen family who had no clue what they were marrying into. Kim, however, was proving to be an adept apprentice.

He teared up over a picture of them from Hawaii, taken just after they got engaged. The blue stone in his engagement ring shimmered in the light from his phone’s screen. He kissed his ring and flicked through more photos.

The sudden vibration of his phone almost made him yell out. He looked at the caller ID and pressed ‘talk’ immediately.

“Oh baby I miss you,” he whispered.

“I miss you too.”

“Kris, why is your voice all muffled?”

“I’m in the closet.”

“Where?”

“In the closet. It was the only private place I could find. You’ll never believe what my family has done to me?”

“Wanna bet?”

Kris regaled Adam with his mystery trip and the two men discovered they’d gone through the same ordeal.

“I can’t talk long Adam. I just wanted to hear your voice, tell you I love you, and that sunset can’t come quickly enough for me.”

Neil grumbled something obnoxious and Adam paused until he was sure his brother was still asleep.

“I love you too Kris. Sweet dreams.”

“Always.”


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in love and what better reason to get married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take your seat, the festivities are about to begin.

“Kris, honey, is there anything wrong?” Kim asked softly, watching him.

He looked up, puzzled. “No. Why?”

“Well, that’s the fifth time you’ve put pepper on your eggs.”

Kris looked down at his blackened breakfast and pushed the plate aside. “Not really hungry.” He picked up a muffin, removed the paper liner, and started breaking off pieces, leaving them on the table.

“Neil, Daniel, could you go downstairs to the restaurant and get me some more orange juice.”

“Can’t we just call room service,” Daniel reported.

Neil knew what his wife was saying between the lines. “Sure sweetheart, and while we’re down there, I’m going to look through the gift shop for postcards.”

“Postcards?” Daniel laughed.

Neil grabbed his son’s arm and hauled him out of his chair. “Come on, your mother wants her juice.”

“But…”

Father and son left the room and the moment the door clicked shut, Kim moved to the vacated seat beside Kris and reached out for his hand, saving the muffin from total annihilation. 

“It’s the wedding, isn’t it? You’re having second thoughts.”

“Oh no Mama, I have no second thoughts about that.”

“Then what is it darling? What’s stirring around in that beautiful head of yours?”

Kris turned to her, his eyes glistening. “I’m scared about everything that comes after the ceremony. The last time I was married, it didn’t last. I don’t want to make the same mistakes with Adam.”

Kim drew him into a hug, rubbing his back and soothing him with her words. 

“Kristopher, when you and Katy married, you were much younger, just out of high school. You had only ever dated each other and knew nothing about the bigger world. You were best friends…”

“Adam and I are best friends.”

“You and Katy were best friends and you married only knowing the love that grows out of friendship. You and Adam have lived life, and yes, you are best friends as you and your spouse should be, but the love you two share is rooted so deeply in your hearts that no one could pry you apart. You and Adam are soul mates.”

“Mama,” he chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye, “that is so clichéd.”

“It may be cliché but it’s what you two are. Have faith in yourself and in Adam. This was meant to be.”

Neil was a man of his word and took a good twenty minutes to fetch her juice. When they came back, Daniel was bitching about all that time spent in the cramped shop holding his mother’s drink and not one postcard bought. He really had to stop hanging out with Neil Lambert.

During that time, Kris managed to actually ingest some food and Kim came up with an idea to keep his mind occupied until it was time to get dressed.

Kim took the juice, thanked her husband, and set it down, forgotten. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Uh-oh,” all three men replied.

“I have a hair appointment and since you three don’t have to get ready for a few hours, why don’t you do some bonding and play some basketball or baseball or touch football or something, anything for a distraction.”

“Sounds good to me,” Neil declared, slapping his large hands on his sons’ shoulders.

“I don’t know Mama, the wedding….” Kris started.

“…is far enough away that you’ll have plenty of time to shower and dress and be nervous. Just don’t bruise or break anything. I don’t want to deal with Adam if we hand over damaged goods!”

 

\--*--

 

Leila had booted Eber and Neil out over half an hour ago when she discovered Adam was still sleeping. She imagined this was a new development, that he’d probably spent most of the night thinking about Kris and what lay ahead of them. 

Years worth of memories flooded back to her – the day she and Eber brought their first son home from the hospital, catching him messing around with her make-up as he played make believe, watching him through his school years so unsure of himself and lonely, filling with pride as he came alive on stage, talking when he opened up about being gay, returning from Germany with a new hair color and new philosophy on life, suffering with him as he broke up with his first love, dying inside as he fell into a self-destructive depression, and supporting him when he finally decided to take a chance on Idol. All of these memories filled her head but her heart was full of Adam and Kris, and how they completed each other.

Her son rolled over and his bare foot poked out from the blankets, black nail polish shining. Leila looked at the clock, realizing he better get up – they had an appointment at the salon. She pinched his big toe and wiggled it. The foot disappeared and sly smile crossed his sleepy face.

“Krissy, give me a break,” he cooed.

Afraid of what she might hear next, Leila decided to wake him up sooner than later.

“Adam, its mom, time to get up.”

He pulled the blanket over his head. “Don’t wanna go to school today.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t go to school anymore. It’s your wedding day.”

“My what?” His sleepy eyes crack open and flashes of blue peered out.

“Your…wedding…day! Remember?”

“Kris … I’m marrying Kris … Today.”

“Yup. Rise and shine.”

Adam sat up, smiling a million watt grin. “I’m getting married today…my wedding day…to Kris!” Then the emotion overwhelmed him and the ugly tears started, ugly but happy tears. His mom hugged him, laughing softly as he wailed, “I’m getting married! Oh my God, I’m the luckiest freak in the world!”

 

\--*--

 

Arm in arm, Kris and his mom started down the pathway towards the gazebo and his future. Grand old trees canopied over them as they strolled, enjoying these final few moments together. Kim placed her hand over the necklace Kris had given her, a heartfelt gift from him and Adam. Kris had also given his Dad a beautiful pair of cufflinks and his brother a silver pocket watch. 

Kim couldn’t stop admiring how handsome her little boy looked. She didn’t know whether the young men had taken into consideration that fact that they were tying the knot on Valentine’s Day but the black suit with the red vest and tie and white shirt was modern and a perfect homage to this Day for Lovers.

Just as the guests came into sight, waiting patiently along either side of the red carpet leading to the gazebo, Kris stopped. He took his Mama’s hands and kissed them.

“Thank you. Thank you for loving me and accepting me and celebrating with me today.”

Kim didn’t know what to say without breaking into tears again so kissed his cheek, adjusted his boutonniere and then they walked towards the setting sun.

 

\--*--

 

Adam looked at himself in the mirror one last time, adjusting his jacket and fussing with his hair. He was happy he decided to go the less-is-more path with his hair down and simple and only a hint of eyeliner and foundation. This wasn’t a guest appearance under hot lights in a television studio or a concert where his appearance had to be overblown so the fans in the back row could see him. This was his wedding day and the only person he was dressing for was Kris. Adam had even gone so far as to remove his nail polish. He’d still had a manicure but didn’t want anything else to distract from the new piece of jewelry he was going to receive. 

“Adam, come here.”

He turned to his mom and let her pin the red rose to his jacket.

“Perfect,” Leila sighed, stepping back and smiling at her son.

“Not quite. One thing is still missing.”

Leila cocked an eyebrow and waited as Adam reached into his pocket. He’d already given his Dad and brother their gifts before they left and now it was his Mom’s turn. He handed her the baby blue box.

“This is from Kris and me. We got Kim one too. It’s just a thank you gift for everything you’ve done for us and to show how much we love you.”

Opening the box, Leila started fanning her face with her hand as tears poured down her cheeks, ruining her make up. Adam grabbed a handful of tissue but Leila ignored them, concentrating on the precious necklace in front of her. On the chain were two hearts, one of sterling silver and the other of rose gold.

“There’s one heart for each of us.”

“Oh sweetheart, I don’t know what to say!”

Adam smiled sweetly. “How about ‘thank you’?”

“Thank you.”

 

\--*--

 

Adam stopped just before stepping onto the carpet. The sun was starting to set, as they wanted, and the mountain view behind them was basking in a rosy glow. The black, iron wrought gazebo was draped in dark red and rich gold bunting and Kris was there, hands clasped in front of him, waiting impatiently. Adam kissed his Mom on the cheek and patted her hand on his arm. Leila started to move forward.

“Mom, wait.”

She paused as Adam removed his engagement ring, the first time it had been off since Kris put it there so many months ago, and placed it on his other hand.

“Now we can go.”

Hundreds of friends and family had come to celebrate with them but as far as Adam and Kris were concerned, they were the only people there. Adam stepped up and the two men faced their wedding official. Their arms brushed and Kris’s fingers stretched out and captured Adam’s.

“My name is Judge Michael McCafferty, and I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. On behalf of Adam and Kristopher, welcome and thank you for being here.

“The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved, loved for ourselves. If there is anything better than being loved, it is loving. This afternoon we are here to celebrate love. We come together to witness and proclaim the joining together of these two persons in marriage.

“God does not make a love that is wrong. This is the union of two individuals in heart, body, mind, and spirit, Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, honestly, and deliberately. And it is into this union that Adam and Kristopher come now to be joined.”

Adam leaned ever so slightly towards Kris and bumped his shoulder, a little silent gesture they did often to let the other know they were being thought of. Kris kept his eyes forward, as he’d been instructed during the rehearsal, but his smile widened.

The ceremony was short but poignant. Both men had difficulty keeping their eyes straight ahead, all they wanted was to gaze into each others eyes as the words that united them were read. When it was time to state their vows, there wish came true.

“Adam, do you find within you a love that united you and Kristopher?” 

“I do.” 

“Are you willing to love Kristopher into his unique fullness, and to take the risk and the vulnerability of love again and again?”

“I will.”

“Kristopher, do you find within you a love that united you and Adam?”

“I do.” 

“Are you willing to love Adam into his unique fullness, and to take the risk and the vulnerability of love again and again?”

“I will.” 

Neil and Eber placed the tri-colored wedding bands onto the silver dish the Justice of the Peace held out to them.

“Adam and Kristopher, as you have affirmed your willingness to join together, I now invite you to make the promises of your covenant together.” 

Adam picked up Kris’ ring and glanced at the inscription inside – Kradam, for now, for ever. He placed it on the tip of Kris’ ring finger. “Kristopher, I now join you to share all of life with you, its responsibilities and freedoms; its joys and sorrows, to love and care for you. As we continue to grow in our love for each other, I shall adore you and listen and speak the truth to you as long as we both shall live.” Adam slid the ring down his finger and lifting Kris’ hand, secured it in place with a kiss. 

Kris picked up Adam’s ring and placed it on the tip of his ring finger. “Adam, I now join you to share all of life with you, its responsibilities and freedoms; its joys and sorrows, to love and care for you. As we continue to grow in our love for each other, I shall adore you and listen and speak the truth to you as long as we both shall live.” Kris slid the ring down his finger and lifting Adam’s hand, secured it in place with a kiss. 

The Justice of the Peace continued. “These rings are the symbol of the vows taken, a circle of wholeness; the perfect form. These rings mark the beginning of a long journey together filled with wonder, surprises, tears, laughter, celebrations, grief and joy. May these rings glow in reflection of the warmth and the life which flow through the wearers today.”

"I give you this ring as I give you my love and faithfulness."

"I give you this ring as I give you my love and faithfulness."

Even though the ceremony was non-denominational, Adam and Kris decided that they should honor the higher being that brought them together.

“Our Father, we rejoice with Adam and Kristopher. We thank you for their families and friends who have helped to shape their lives. We thank you for the opportunities and events which challenge them to their life's work. We thank you for their ever-deepening relationship and their decision to share the future together. We pray that we may be responsible witnesses to them enabling them to share their lives for the sake of all people.

“Go into the world and fulfill your lives. Hold fast to your ideals. Give one another new experiences of joy. Challenge one another that you might grow together. May this love now sealed with your mutual covenant mature and enrich the experiences of you both. May your home be a happy one and your lives fulfilled. Amen.”

“By the power instilled in me by the State of California, I now declare you husband and husband.”

Adam and Kris touched foreheads, whispering private endearments to each other before taking each other in their arms and kissing. The guest jumped to their feet, applauding and cheering. The sun disappeared and the new life began.

\--*--

Adam and Kris kept their word and made a detour to the parking lot to pose for the paparazzi. The media took their pictures, offered their best wishes, then left.   
Miracles do happen.

The reception was held under the trees. Round tables were spread out in the courtyard, leaving space for a dance floor. The DJ was set up at the side along with band instruments. Subdued lighting glowed from the trees and silver star-shaped lanterns brought the starry night closer. The married couple greeted everyone in a reception line before taking their seats and enjoying a wonderful dinner.

Speeches were made by Adam and Kris, their brothers and their parents. Neil and Eber had spoken last and after they welcomed their new sons into the family, they introduced the song for the first dance.

“Before the first dance, we have a little story to share with you. You see, Adam and Kris must be truly love sick cause I don’t think their brains were working when they asked their old men to pick out this very important song,” Neil began.

Everyone laughed.

Eber continued. “Being singers themselves, they couldn’t decide on what song they should pick. Adam told me they were changing their minds by the half hour and if they didn’t pass this decision on to someone else, you’d all be sitting here for months watching them dance.”

“I wouldn’t mind that!” someone called out. Adam and Kris blushed.

“And so, it fell to us, since we had very little to do with arranging the wedding. While we don’t have as big a catalogue of songs to choose from, it was still really hard.”

“Yeah, if Neil had his way, you’d be dancing to Debbie Boone’s ‘You Light Up My Life’.”

“And if Eber had his way, you’d be doing a Cajun two step to ‘Sugar Magnolia’ by the Grateful Dead!”

“Fellas, just get on with it,” Kim called out, further embarrassing the boys.

Leila leaned towards Adam and Kris. “Are you regretting this idea now?”

Neil’s face softened and he spoke from his heart. “Yesterday, as I was driving their luggage to the hotel, I had the radio on and a song came on. It was the answer to our prayers. In fact, I had to pull over, I was, um, having trouble seeing the road.” He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his nose. “Now, I know Adam and Kris would never have picked this song themselves but they had passed on the decision and now they’re stuck with it. Eber agreed with me and got on the phone to Scarlett, asking if she and Alison would be able to sing it. They contacted your bands and here we are. Scarlett?”

Scarlett, Alison and the boys’ band mates took their places. Alison spoke a few words.

“Dearest Adam and Kris, this song by Martina McBride could have been written with you two in mind. We hope you like our arrangement and all of us are blessed to be able to do this for you.” Adam and Kris walked hand in hand onto the dance floor, blowing kisses to their dear friends. “This is ‘I Just Call You Mine’.”

The music started and the rest of the world disappeared. Kris and Adam faced each other, holding hands and talking softly until Scarlett and Alison started singing. Kris wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and temples meeting, they moved to the music. Minutes later, they moved into a hug and stayed like that for the entire song, turning and swaying. This was their moment, their time and they lost themselves in the feel and love of each other. Their guests watched them in silence, some crying, as they witnessed this love that had overcome so much and promised greater happiness now that they were one.

The dance came to an end and there was silence. Adam and Kris tore their eyes away from each other and looked around, shy smiles on their handsome faces. Slowly the applause started and then it turned into a roar. The couple went up to their friends who had serenaded them so beautifully, thanking each one individually and then the boys fell into the arms of their dads, all four men in tears. Not to be left out, they embraced their moms and led them out onto the dance floor for a turn. 

Several hours passed, hours full of dancing, conversation, drinking, laughing and tears. Adam and Kris made the rounds, greeting everyone who came and thanking them for spending this special day with them. They paused in their hosting rounds when the slow songs were played, disappearing within the crowd to hold each other. They cut the cake then wandered off into the night for a little alone time.

Once they were sure they were alone, the clung to each other and shared a passionate kiss, tasting wedding cake on each others lips. Adam ran his hands through his husband’s hair and in turn, Kris slipped his hands under his husband’s jacket, cupping his backside and pulling him close.

“Adam, let’s slip away,” he whispered, nuzzling his neck. “I can’t wait any longer. I need you.”

He was sorely tempted but they had to wait a little longer. “Hold on baby, a few hours more.”

Kris stopped his nibbling, burying his head in Adam’s chest. “I’m not going to make it.”

Adam stroked his back, chuckling. “Just think of how hot it’s going to be when we get in that honeymoon suite.”

“That’s all I’m thinking about lover, that’s all I’m thinking about.”

“Kris? Adam? Where are you boys? Some guests are leaving and you have to say goodbye.”

They wasted no time reappearing and going back to work. If they had their way, they would say goodbye to every person they passed and would keep going until they reached the parking lot and began the long 30 mile journey back to Los Angeles to officially christen this new marriage.

\--*--

The newlyweds waved out the back window of their limo as they pulled away from the Padua Hills Theater and started the trip back to Los Angeles. Saying thank you and good bye to their families had been very emotional and Adam was glad he’d hadn’t overdone it on the eyeliner. When the crowd was out of sight, they turned forward in their seat and set their eyes on each other.

Now, most couples would start cooing and getting all sentimental at a moment like this. Adam and Kris burst out laughing and hugged each other until they couldn’t breathe.

“OhmyGod….Oh…my…God…we did it…we got married!”

“I can’t believe it Adam … I just can’t.” Kris looked at the wedding band on his finger then at the matching one on Adam. “Okay, I believe it. Wow … like, wow.”

They leaned back and let the giddiness subside. They couldn’t stop looking at each other and smiling until their cheeks and eyes hurt.

“You know,” Adam started, laying a hand on his husband’s knee, “we never did discuss our last names.”

“Last names?”

“Yeah, when people get married, there’s usually name changing involved. What do you think? Allen-Lambert, Lambert-Allen, the Lamberts, the Allens, or should we go a full 180 and become the Smiths or the Jones’?”

Kris scrunched up his mouth, thinking. “I was kind of hoping to keep my maiden name, you know, for business purposes.”

“Once more, you are the practical one in this marriage. I agree. Now that that’s settled, what should we do next?”

“I dunno, what do you wanna do?”

“I dunno, what do you wanna do?”

“Ladies first.”

“Well, in that case.” Adam’s hand slid up Kris thigh and was just about to capture the prize when Kris stopped him.

“No no no no,” he sang, wagging his finger.

“You can’t be serious? This from the man who wanted to have sex in the middle of our reception?”

“I’ve matured over the last few hours. I think you were right; we should hold it all back until we get to the hotel.”

“Great! Now he acts responsibly.”

Adam crossed his arms and feigned anger but he wasn’t any good at it, especially when Kris reached out to him and made puppy eyes.

“You know what I’d really like to do instead?”

“What?”

 

\--*--

 

The limo pulled up to the Roosevelt Hotel, a grand playground reminiscent of old Hollywood with a modern facelift. The chauffeur pulled up to the entrance and got out, taking his position to open his client’s door. There was no sound coming from the back and he wondered if he should open the door or make a discreet announcement they had arrived. He tapped on the window; there was no answer. Guests milling around outside looked to the car, curiosity on their faces as to the delay, speculating how important the persons inside could be. Finally, the chauffeur got the courage to open the door and peek in. After a quick look, he shut the door and got back behind the wheel, leaving.

Heading once more down Hollywood Boulevard, the driver turned on the com between him and the backseat, increasing the volume.

“Mr. Lambert, Mr. Allen, will be at the hotel momentarily.”

There was a stirring and mumbling from the backseat, followed by a low response. “Oh, um, yeah thank you.”

Kris rubbed sleep from his eyes, slightly disoriented at first then remembering where he was and where is was going. He squinted at Adam, still titled sideways and asleep. It was Kris’ idea to have a nap; they’d had such a long 48 hours and he wanted to be well rested to enjoy his first night with his husband. He clasped Adam’s shoulder and shook.

“Lover, we’re almost here.”

Adam groaned, straightening up and getting a kink in his back. He leaned forward and Kris rubbed the offending muscle.

“Thanks baby. Where are we again?”

“Almost at the hotel….and our honeymoon.”

Adam sighed and reached out for Kris, drawing him in. They kissed sleepily, waking up with every nibble and suckle.

 

\--*--

 

The bellboy opened the door to their ultra modern room, a decadent creation of chocolate brown, cream, velvet, leather and cashmere. The sitting room was furnished with a fireplace, large furnishings and soft carpet. Candles waited on the tables and mantle to add their romantic glow to the evening. Adam tipped the bellboy and they were alone.

In the bedroom, they found a large bed covered in pillows and luxurious throws beckoning them but they weren’t ready for sleep yet. Kris turned on the music and soft jazz flowed through the air. Without saying a word, Adam took his hand and led him to the shower.

They washed each other, caressed, kissed, touched. They could have taken each other right then and there but they had waited this long – they could wait a little longer. 

Kris came out first and placing Adam’s gift from the girls on the vanity, he shut the door. He opened up the gift for him and slipped on the blue silk pajamas, the same blue as Adam’s eyes. Leaving the top unbuttoned, Kris fixed his hair, put on some cologne and began setting the mood. As he lit the candles, there was a knock on the door. Kris refused to answer it – no…more…interruptions!

Sitting on the bed, facing the closed door, Kris rocked back and forth. Why was he nervous? It wasn’t as if they’d never made love before, didn’t know every inch of one another? He fingered his wedding band and received the answer. This was the beginning, the beginning of years together. They now wore a symbol that showed the entire world that they were in love, that they belonged to each other, that no matter what some might think, this was a love meant to be, a love beyond physical attraction and novelty. This was real, this was lasting, this was…theirs.

The door had opened and Adam stood there, his self confidence replaced with uncertainty and shyness. Though he was older, standing there with his hair natural, no make up, the freckles Kris loved so much dusting his skin, he seemed like he a teenager, a boy who knew nothing about intimacy. Having committed himself to another man forever was mind blowing and filled him with terror and sweet desire.

Kris froze in place. Adam wore short pajama bottoms and a robe. The blue paisley pattern was so Adam; wild yet elegant, swirling yet steady, complicated yet simple. Adam slowly walked to him, stopping at the edge of the bed. Adam stroked his husband’s hair as Kris kissed his stomach, flicking the damp skin with his tongue. Kris could feel Adam’s stomach fluttering beneath his mouth; the same butterflies danced in his stomach. Tonight, for the first time, there would be nothing between them. For the first time, their skin would touch in the most intimate of places. Kris’ tongue stopped and he pressed his cheek against him, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and holding tight.

“Mine,” he sighed.

Adam whispered, “All yours.”

They stretched out on the bed, Kris on his back and Adam raised on his elbow, touching his husband delicately. Kris reached around Adam’s neck and urged his head down. Their kisses were soft. Both men could have lost control but this was a once in a lifetime night and they wanted to take their time, savor every moment. 

Gradually, they removed each other’s clothing until skin rubbed against skin. Adam’s hand settled between his husband’s legs, stroking and teasing him. 

“Your mouth…Adam please…your mouth.”

Kris opened his legs and Adam took position, still manipulating with his hands until Kris could stand it not more and begged him, pleaded with him to hurry. Finally, Adam opened his mouth and took him in, bringing him to the brink.

Before Kris could release, Adam withdrew and lifted his baby’s legs over his shoulders, raising his ass off the bed. He touched Kris’ lips with his fingers and Kris opened his mouth, sucking them in, swirling his tongue, wetting them. Adam withdrew them and moved them between Kris’ cheeks, wetting and preparing him. Once Adam was sure Kris had been readied, he lined up his cock.

“Are you ready?” he asked, pressing gently.

“Yes…yes…hurry.”

Adam took a deep breathe and entered him in one movement. The sensations they felt were beyond anything they expected. Folded in half, they kissed as they moved together. Kris closed his legs around Adam’s waist, tightening the hold. When Adam came, Kris felt the hot stream deep inside fill a void he didn’t know was there. It was as if the last piece of the puzzle had been found and the picture of his life was completed.

Even when Adam withdrew and flopped onto the mattress beside him, Kris didn’t feel empty, didn’t feel a loss. Sweat dappled Adam’s back and Kris licked it off, starting at his shoulders and traveling slowly to Adam’s ass and between his cheeks. When Kris’ tongue delved into him, Adam squirmed and moaned, moving his leg up, giving Kris better access. The hot little tongue tortured him and Adam reached down between his groin and the mattress and held himself. Kris yanked Adam’s hand away and slipped his own in its place, extending his domain.

“Baby…please…please…now.”

Kris entered Adam, giving him the same pleasures he’d been given. He stretched out on Adam’s back, his arm snaking down Adam’s and their finger entwining. Kris went slow and pushed deep, prolonging the pleasure and when he came, their bodies quaked together. Once he was spent, Kris stayed inside his husband and they fell asleep.

 

\--*--

 

When they awoke, it was still night time over Los Angeles and the candles had nearly burned out. At some point, they had come apart and covered themselves with a soft throw. Kris’ head was on Adam’s chest and Adam’s hand was nestled in Kris’ ass. 

“That was worth the wait,” Kris sighed. Adam pressed Kris’ sore ass with his finger. “Oww,” Kris laughed, “you are the master of pleasure and pain.”

Adam removed his hand. “I’m sorry baby.”

“Don’t apologize. I feel wonderful. How about you?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a pickup truck driven by a cute Southern boy. You sure know how to handle that stick shift of yours.”

The music was still playing and Kris sat up when he recognized ‘My Funny Valentine’.

“Oh my God, not only is it our…” he looked at the clock, “…six hour anniversary but Valentine’s Day is almost over and I didn’t give you your gift.”

“You’re my gift baby, but I have something for you too.”

They reluctantly left the warmth of their marriage bed and dug through their overnight bags, meeting back under the covers.

“You go first,” Kris suggested.

“Youth before beauty, you go first.”

Kris snorted and punched Adam in the arm. “Fine, I’ll go first.” Inside the red box was a round silver ‘O’ on a red satin cord. Set into the circle was a ruby.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Kris.”

Adam took the necklace from him and helped Kris put it on. Against his tanned skin, it was exquisite.

“I love it, thank you.” They kissed then Kris shoved his box at Adam. “Okay, you’re turn.”

Kris had also given Adam a necklace. It was a black china heart on a black cord.

“Turn it over. It’s up to you which side you want to show.”

On the back of the heart, it stated emphatically PLEASE RETURN TO KRISTOPHER ALLEN. 

“My heart isn’t going anywhere baby.”

“Neither is mine. Here, let me help.”

Once Adam had his necklace on, they reclined, lazily touching each other.

“Maybe we should get some sleep; we have an early flight. By the way, is the alarm set?” Kris said.

“I arranged a wake up call yesterday. No worries. We’ve already joined the Mile High Club several times over so we can sleep on the plane.” Adam dragged Kris on top of him and grinded their cocks together. “Exhaust me.”

“My pleasure.”


	5. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in love and what better reason to get married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was re-reading this, I had to laugh. I wrote it back into 2010 and it was funny seeing a particular reference considering what has happened since. I'm sure you'll spot what I'm talking about when you get to it.

Trying to plan a honeymoon – in February – in Europe – proved more difficult than the boys had anticipated. It was after the excitement and festivities of Christmas and New Years but before the warmer weather of spring. Online, they must have checked out every country, trying to find some place that reached out and grabbed them. 

In the end, they decided on London. Of course that was playing it safe, not having to deal with foreign languages and unfamiliar customs, although to many Americans England was a foreign as Romania. They had been there before, separately for promotion and neither of them had actually had the time to visit anywhere. There were tourist sights, great shopping, theatre, a phenomenal music scene and lots of charm and peculiarity to experience - as long as they left their hotel room or more specifically, the bed!

They arrived at Heathrow and a car was waiting to take them into the city. Having connections with Sony helped, almost like their own embassy. In fact, Sony had planned a little party for them later in the week and helped them find a hotel. Adam and Kris arrived at The Montcalm Hotel, in the heart of London’s West End, and at first thought they had arrived at some rich person’s home. The Georgian building had an unassuming entrance, iron gates and manicured shrubbery. A doorman assisted them out and called for a bellboy. 

They walked through the door into a spacious, elegant lobby where they checked in and were given the keys to their room. Adam and Kris turned around to find the bellboy waiting with their things. For two young men who had grown up not poor but not wealthy, this was over the top – in a good way.

Their room was ultra modern with mirrors, wood, designer furnishings and in shades of brown and cream and gold. The bathroom had a large tub and shower area – perfect for two. Every modern amenity and technology was at their finger tips or just a phone call away. They were celebrating in style.

As soon as they were alone, they collapsed on the bed. It had been a long flight and an even longer last few days. Now they were in the United Kingdom for a week, on their honeymoon, and all they could think about was sleep.

“I think the rest of the day is pretty much shot,” Adam observed. “I say we rest then attack the city tomorrow.”

“I second that. But first, I want a shower.”

Adam watched his husband get up and head for the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. Putting his hands under his head, Adam listened to the water come on and Kris humming ‘Live Like We’re Dying’.

“You know what?” Adam told the air. “I think I could use a shower too!”

\--*--

The hot water rained down on Kris, drenching his face and relaxing his tired body. He could stand there for hours but his legs would probably give way before then. Kris grabbed the shampoo and was just about to squirt some in his palm when a familiar presence joined him.

“Here, let me do that for you.”

Handing the bottle over, Kris reveled in the tingling sensation of Adam’s expert hands lathering his hair, stimulating his scalp. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against his new husband. Adam shifted, bringing them closer, and Kris felt his husband’s long cock settle in the valley between his cheeks. Kris got a mental image of a foot long hot dog in a bun and giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Adam asked lightly, using his fingers to spike the shampoo laden hair.

“Nothing, lover, just happy.”

With each washing movement, Adam’s body shifted slightly, stroking and teasing. Kris opened his thighs letting Adam’s cock slide further under his groin. Kris reached down between his legs and the ends of his fingers brushed the swollen tip. Adam’s breath caught and his fingers clutched at Kris’ hair, making him yelp.

Adam nudged Kris under the raining stream of water, bending his head forward to rinse. Adam’s mouth traced Kris’ hair line, stopping at his ear.

“You drive me wild; I could fuck you right here.”

Kris clamped his thighs together, trapping Adam’s cock. Once again, his hand traveled south but instead of just brushing him, Kris flicked and flicked and flicked. Adam braced himself between the tile wall and the shower surround.

“Ugh…baby…again…do it…again…mmmm…faster….ahhhh shit!”

Adam came, firing against the front of the shower. Playing the cock tease, Kris shut the water off and stepped out, leaving a quivering Adam in the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried off in front of the mirror, rather pleased with himself.

“That’s it? You’re going molest my dick and leave?” Adam panted, his voice echoing from the stall.

Kris covered his mop top with the towel and scrubbed his hair dry. “Yeah, that’s about right,” he replied, not paying attention to the movements at his right.

“The hell you are!”

Next thing he knew, Kris was bent double over the counter. The towel was roughly pulled off and he found himself nose to the mirror with the sexy but dangerous reflection of Adam glaring down at him. One hand was on his back, pinning him down, and the other was at the liquid soap pump, loading up.

“Adam, wait a minute.”

He paused, not looking happy.

“Let me slip a towel down here…I don’t want to be ruptured by the edge.”

Only nodding, Adam released the hand on Kris’ back enough so that Kris could slip the folded towel between his waist and the counters edge, a bumper of sorts.

“’kay, thanks.”

Trapped once more, Adam’s slippery fingers pushed into Kris’ hole – one, then two, twisting and scissoring and plunging. Kris couldn’t help but watch his own face contort in the mirror as he was finger fucked, his cheeks going bright red, mouth slack and eyes bulging. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Adam’s blurry shape.

“You’re ass is all mine, isn’t it?” Adam demanded.

“Y-yes Adam.”

“And you love my cock stuffed inside you.”

“Oh…god…yes, yes.”

Adam’s fingers picked up the pace, the faint squishing from the soap under Kris’ groans.

“M-more…ah, ah, ah…more.”

Nearly pulling out, Adam sighed, “I think that’s enough.”

Kris’s fingers dug into the sink basins. “No! Don’t stop!”

“Why not? You stopped.”

“I, I’m sorry…please…more…give me more!” 

Adam laughed darkly. “You sound like a whore begging for it.”

“I am! I am! Give it to me!”

The fingers disappeared.

“No, Adam, no! Don’t leave me there, not now!”

“Tell me what you want Kristopher – exactly what you want.”

Kris laid his hot forehead against the cool marble beneath him and mumbled.

“What was that Kristopher, I didn’t hear you?”

“Fuck me,” he half cried.  
“Pardon?”

“Fuck me!”

“Oh, like this?”

One finger slid up inside him.

“No…no….”

“What do want then?”

This was too much. Kris’ own cock was rock hard and resting against a drawer pull. Every time he was moved, it rubbed along the bumpy brass. And his ass, his poor, poor ass. The muscles contracted, yearning to be stretched to their limit and tightened again.

Tears of frustration thickened his voice. “I want your dick.”

“Speak up.”

“I WANT YOUR FUCKING DICK SHOVED SO FAR UP MY ASS I FEEL IT IN THE BACK OF MY THROAT! DO IT! DO IT!”

Without another word, Adam’s throbbing cock impaled Kris until ass and hips slapped together. Adam’s hands bruised Kris’ hips as he held him in place, loosing all control. Both men screamed and swore, the noise growing more intense as they reached the brink. Kris came first, trails of semen covering the cabinet door. Adam felt like he released a tidal wave into his husband’s hot core.

Finally, when they came apart, Adam stumbled backwards, landing on the closed toilet seat. Tossing wet hair out of his eyes, he looked at his husband. Kris was holding onto the sink edge, still bent over the counter. Slowly, Kris started sliding down until he could hold his weight no longer and he crumbled to the floor, holding his stomach and groaning. Adam was at his side in an instant.

“Oh my God baby, I hurt you…oh my God, I’m sorry.”

Kris gritted his teeth. “I’m okay, just the air knocked out of me.”

“Come on, baby, sit up.”

Adam got him sitting up and then tried getting him to his feet but it hurt to straighten. Adam picked him up and carried him to the bed.

“The bathroom doesn’t count as a threshold,” Kris joked, clinging on.

“This isn’t a time for jokes, I could have fucking hurt you! Second day married and I nearly put you in the hospital.”

Once Kris was on the bed, he slowly uncurled himself. Adam covered him with the blanket at the bottom of the bed.

“Should I call a doctor or something?”

Fear masked Adam’s face as he sat on the edge of the bed. Kris touched his cheek.

“Adam, I’ll be fine…but if we decide to do that again, let’s get padded counters okay?”

“Whatever you want baby.” Adam released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“What I want right now is to fall asleep in my husband’s arms.”

Adam crawled in beside him and they spooned. Kris’ stomach hurt like hell but the pain was oh so worth the pleasure.

\--*--

Kris was feeling much better in the morning and after The Full English Fry-up of eggs, bacon, sausages, fried bread, mushrooms, orange juice and coffee, they bundled up and headed out for the day to play tourist.

Through the concierge, they learned about The Original London Sightseeing Tour. Traveling a circle root on the double-decker bus, they would get a great overview of the city and if they came to some attraction they wanted to explore more, their tickets would allow them to jump off and get back on the next time the bus came around. They could start the tour at several locations so Adam and Kris decided to begin the trip at Piccadilly Circus.

The Circus was actually a circle where five main roads converged. This was London’s meeting place and looking around, Adam and Kris felt like they were in a much older version of Times Square. They did some people watching, checked out the famous neon signs and then browsed through the Burlington Arcade, one of the grandest shopping ‘malls’ in the city. Kris had a really hard time getting Adam to leave. He was like a cat hypnotized by the variety of fashion, jewelry, and shoes. After nearly two hours, they breathed fresh air again. Adam could have done some serious damage to his credit card but Kris convinced him they didn’t want to lug shopping bags all over the city. They could come back later.

Although it was chilly, they climbed up to the top of the bus, an open platform that afforded them the best view. Adam readjusted his shawl, covering both of them, and the tour began. 

Glancing at the tour brochure, they each picked one attraction to get off at and explore. They passed many attractions and listened intently to the tour guide’s stories. They went by Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey and Big Ben before getting off at Kris’ choice – the London Eye.

Built to celebrate the Millennium and located beside the River Thames, it was the largest Ferris wheel in Europe with large enclosed pods that slowly turn giving the visitor the best view of London anywhere. They walked onto a pod with six other tourists, the door closed and off they went.

The views were spectacular. Adam and Kris stood on one side, arms entwined and the others stayed on their side. Occasionally, the boys felt like they were being watched and once when Kris looked back, he made eye contact.

“Hi,” he said, smiling sweetly.

“Good day,” she replied with an Australian accent.

Kris turned back to the view.

“Excuse me,” she added a minute or two later.

Both men turned around this time.

“Aren’t you Kris Allen, the fella from American Idol?” Then her eyes turned to his companion. “And you’re Adam Lambert?” Upon mentioning their names, the rest of the group also turned. 

There was no sense denying it. “Yes, we are,” Adam replied.

Well, the fandom had found them but they were very nice and respectful. They talked for a few minutes, posed for pictures, and signed autographs.

“Are you here on business,” they were asked.

Adam and Kris looked at each other, wondering how much they should reveal. If they were among fans, they would hear eventually. They decided to spill.

“Pleasure actually,” Adam responded, kissing Kris’ cheek. “We’re on our honeymoon.”

Well, didn’t the pod fill with heartfelt congratulations, followed by a promise to leave them alone. Both groups turned back to their views but instead of awkwardness in the air, there was ease.

Half an hour later, the ride was over and Adam and Kris headed towards the bus stop.

“I think that view was the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in a long time,” Adam sighed.

“Oh, I don’t know, I’ve seen lovelier.”

“Like what, the sun setting over the ocean?”

“How about you beside me every morning?”

“Awww, you don’t have to try so hard baby; you’ve already got a lifetime pass into my heart.”

The bus pulled up and they ran for it, hand in hand, laughing.

The tour continued past Downing Street, London Bridge, and The Tower of London until Adam’s selection presented itself before them.

“There she is, the matriarch of all theatres – Shakespeare’s Globe!”

It was a replica of the theatre Shakespeare had worked in hundreds of years ago and it was as exact as it could be. Adam wandered around the site, entranced by the simplicity and grandeur of the outdoor venue. He hadn’t acted in any Shakespearean plays growing up but he did study the works in high school and Adam had always admired the beauty of the words. They toured the theatre, and had an opportunity to see how the costumes were designed.

“Did you know in Shakespeare’s time, men played the women’s parts?” Adam whispered as the tour continued. 

“You would have loved that,” Kris replied.

“I could have been Juliet to your Romeo.”

“I don’t know lover, you’re bigger than me. I have a feeling I’d end up as Juliet.”

Kris was really fascinated by the display of Renaissance musical instruments. He stared at the lute displayed before him. He moved his fingers, imagining them drawing music from the eight strings. The exhibit on special effects and printing were also really interesting.

When the tour was over, Adam took Kris by the hand and dragged him back towards the theatre stage. A few people milled around here and there and letting go, Adam bolted for the elaborately painted stage and jumped up.

Kris ran after him, looking around frantically to see if security had seen them. He stopped at the edge of the stage. Adam was walking around, looking up and down and all around.

“Adam, what are you doing?” he hissed. “They’re going to throw us out!”

“I don’t care baby. Do you realize that in another space and time, this could have been my home? I could have walked these wooden floors uttering some of the most beautiful verses ever conceived. This is a once in a lifetime chance.”

“Adam, Shakespeare didn’t walk these floors; his floors burned down.”

“You know what I mean.”

Adam removed his shawl, handing it to Kris and took center stage. He closed his eyes, preparing his thoughts and emotions and when he opened them again, he gazed out to an imaginary audience and let flow from his lips a sonnet of love, his voice soft but carrying to the highest balcony.

“When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,   
I all alone beweep my outcast state,   
And trouble deaf Heaven with my bootless cries,   
And look upon myself, and curse my fate,   
Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,   
Featur'd like him, like him with friends possess'd,   
Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope,   
With what I most enjoy contented least:”

Adam turned to his husband, his hand upon his chest and his arm reaching, beckoning.

”Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,   
Haply I think on thee,--and then my state   
(Like to the lark at break of day arising   
From sullen earth) sings hymns at heaven's gate;”

Kris was mesmerized and tears welled in his eyes as Adam walked to him, kneeling and touching his cheek as he concluded.

”For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings   
That then I scorn to change my state with kings'.”

They remained still, statues captured in a tender moment. Then applause snapped them out of it and they turned, the next tour group showing their appreciation for the impromptu performance.

“While this is not part of our tour,” the guide explained, a smile on her face, “it is a wonderful display of the bard’s talent. Now, if our guest actor will remove himself, I can continue with the presentation.”

Adam immediately jumped down and they hurried back to the bus stop.

“You are such a drama queen,” Kris commented, “and now you’ve dug yourself a hole.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“I expect a love poem every night from now on.”

They ended the round trip at the Sherlock Holmes Pub, touring the replica study on the second floor and then settling into the restaurant for a rest and another hearty meal. Adam commented if they continued eating like they did today, he wouldn’t get back into his leather pants. Kris suggested they go all out today and be more selective for the rest of the week. Or, Adam suggested, they could just increase there physical activity at night and the calories would burn away. Kris liked that idea too!

They started with a hearty bowl of soup to take off the chill. Kris ordered steak and fries and Adam ordered grilled mushrooms stuffed with cheese and a mixed salad. For dessert, they both ordered the Spotted Dick with custard just because the name made them laugh. It was really just a pudding cake with raisins and currants. Everything was washed down with an American style beer – they weren’t ready to try room temperature ale just yet.

By now, it was the middle of the afternoon and they headed back to Piccadilly Circus, exploring all five streets and returning to the Burlington Arcade. Adam kept his promise and did some serious damage to his credit card. Kris bought a few things here and there but was going to wait until later in the week before he did his major shopping.

Before heading back to The Montcalm, they stopped at a little fish and chips shop and indulged once more. Kris stepped over the wall of shopping bags that surrounded their little table.

“How do you expect to get all this back home on the plane?”

“I don’t. I’m going to ship it to Mom tomorrow and we’ll pick it up when we get back.”

“Does she know this British invasion is coming?”

“No, but she won’t mind.”

“Really?” Kris inquired, shoving a piece of batter cod into his mouth.

“Not when she discovers the kick ass leather coat I bought her!”

\--*--

The minute they entered their hotel suite, Adam dropped his bags and howled. Grabbing the walls for support, he teetered over to the bed and collapsed. He lifted one leg, yanked off his boot and tossed it, then took off the other. He rubbed his feet, cringing at how wet his socks were with sweat. Adam peeled them off and dropped them on the floor, then he stretched his legs out and his feet shook.

“Oooowwww, they sting!” he cried, trying to shake away the pain.

The whole time Adam was being melodramatic, Kris had remained calm, making sure his husband didn’t see the I-told-you-so-look on his face. They had a little tiff that morning when Kris saw Adam put on his snakeskin boots. He tried to get it through his lover’s thick head that they’d be spending a lot of time on their feet and he should really wear something with a soft sole. Of course, Adam had to look fashionable and said that he’d had these boots for years and they never bothered him.

Adam had never clocked 10 miles in them before in one go.

While Adam whined and complained, Kris dug through his own meager shopping bag, pulling out a white paper bag then moved a table over beside the bed.

“Take off your pants.”

“Baby, I really don’t think…”

“Trust me; take off your pants unless you want them wet.”

Adam did as he was told. Kris picked up the boots and placed them neatly against the wall. He then took the ice tongs and picked up the socks, holding them as far from his nose as his arm would allow. Those he dropped in the garbage. Kris then opened the white bag, removed two packets, shook them up and dropped one into each boot.

“You meet a dealer or something,” Adam asked, stretching out again.

“Got these from the chemist.”

“Chemist?”

“Pharmacy. I knew you’d be sore and smelly so while you were buying that kick ass jacket, I bought something soothing and sweet smelling.”

“So what’s with the packets?”

“Those, my love, are going to absorb the moisture and get rid of the stink.”

Next, he disappeared into the bathroom with the ice bucket and emerged moments later with a towel over his shoulder, a wash cloth, and soapy water in the bucket.

“Open you legs.”

“I thought you were tending my feet.”

“Feet now, fuck later.”

Laughing, Adam did as he was told and Kris sat at the bottom of the bed between Adam’s feet. He wet the wash cloth, grabbed Adam’s left foot and washed it. He held tight as Adam tried to pull it away, giggling as he washed his sole. Kris dried it then moved to the right foot, giving it the same treatment.

“How’s that feel?”

“They don’t sting anymore but they still ache.”

“I’ve got a remedy for that too.”

Kris dove back into the bag and withdrew lotion. He squeezed some on his fingers and started massaging.

“Oh man, that feels better than sex,” Adam sighed, wincing slightly when Kris hit a tender spot.

“So all I have to do to make you cum is rub your feet?”

“Don’t go crazy baby - other things need rubbing too.”

They were quiet for a while, Adam sighing now and then and Kris working on his feet.

“Baby?”

“Mmmm?”

“Are you always going to be like this?”

“Like what?”

“Taking care of me. At first, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to be taken care of; I’ve been on my own for so long. But it’s nice. I don’t think I mind.”

“I’ll always take care of you Adam.”

“And I’ll take care of you too.”

“That’s part of loving each other. My Mama told me….”

A snore interrupted his sentence. Kris gently put his husband’s food down and covered him up. He kissed Adam’s cheek, cleaned up his mess, then settled into a hot tub and relaxed.

\--*--

The next morning, after enjoying a lighter breakfast in bed, they planned out the rest of their trip. They decided to pick a different neighborhood each day to explore at their leisure and they accepted the offer Sony made to have a car at their disposal. They also decided to get theatre tickets and hit a place or two with great music and dancing. Somewhere in there, they’d fit in time together.

Deciding to take it easy on their feet, they went online and scored amazing seats to see ‘We Will Rock You’. They both loved the music of Queen and had missed it in New York.

To pass the rest of the day before the show, they stayed with the theatre theme and headed for Covent Garden – and this time Adam wore his sneakers.

Covent Garden offered some of the finest street theatre in the city. Adam and Kris wandered around, enjoying the street performers and cheering loudly. When someone really caught their eye, they stopped and chatted. They wandered through the market, buying some fruit to munch as they explored. For lunch, they went to a pub called Spice for Life and enjoyed a leisurely lunch of tapas.

They came back to the hotel with time to shower, cuddle, and get ready for their night of theatre. They arrived at the Dominion Theatre and made their way through a sea of flashbulbs, paparazzi always on the lookout for celebrities. A few photographers recognized them – their music hadn’t officially been release in the UK yet – so it wasn’t too bad. 

The show was loud and energetic and kept them on their feet with everyone else. The curtain came down, the lights went up and Adam and Kris were approached by a strange man.

“Mr. Lambert? Mr. Allen?”

“Uh, yes?” Adam replied.

“Could you both come with me please?”

“What’s this about?”

“Someone wants to meet you.”

Holding each other’s hand, they cautiously followed the stranger backstage and out a back door.

“Adam, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Kris whispered, having stopped short.

“We’ll be careful. If we get in trouble, I’ll scream.”

That calmed Kris. The minute Adam lets it rip, they’ll been surrounded by cops.

The stranger opened a car door and a familiar head popped out.

“Adam, Kris, it’s wonderful to see you again.”

“Brian May!” they exclaimed together. 

They climbed in the car, star stuck.

“I’m glad we were able to get together. Congratulations by the way. I had been invited to the party Sony’s throwing for you but unfortunately I’ll be out of town. I wish I could be there.”

This was surreal. The guitarist of Queen, one of the bands they idolized, was sorry he couldn’t come to a party thrown for them. And they were in his limo, talking to him like old friends.

“So, why are you here?” Kris asked, and then chided himself. “Oh, sorry, your show; why wouldn’t you be here.”

“Actually, when you arranged for your car tonight, Trevor had the idea of contacting me and asking if I could meet you after.”

“This has been a pleasure, honestly, an honor,” Adam babbled, shaking Brian’s hand nonstop.

“It sounds like you’re going somewhere?”

“Well, I just thought…”

“It’s up to you off course but I thought maybe you’d like to join me and some mates for drinks and something to eat. Are you both game?”

They couldn’t talk, just nodded.

“Oh, what about our car?” Kris asked.

“No worries. He’ll follow.” Brian hit the com button. “Let’s go.”  
Adam and Kris soon found themselves walking into The Valmont Club, one of the most exclusive nightclubs in London. Brian had told them Bowie and The Stones were known to hang out there. It was decorated in modern Gothic with lots of black light and neon. They were led to a private booth where friends of Brian were waiting and the small group quickly became friends, drinking and eating and talking well into the early hours of the morning.

As promised, their car was waiting for them. Back at the hotel, Adam and Kris stayed awake hours more talking about how unreal the night had been. Neither of them was sleepy.

Kris crawled into Adam’s lap and started sucking his earlobe. “Too bad we didn’t get one of those private booths to ourselves. I want to get into your pants sooooo baaaddddly.”

Adam trailed his hand up Kris’ thigh, his thumb stroking his husband’s bulge. With one hand, Kris undid the buttons on Adam’s shirt and slipped his hand in, finding his nipple, flicking and tugging at it until it became hard. Kris crawled off his lap and opening the shirt wider, he latched onto the nipple, sucking and biting. Adam held his head, encouraging him. Kris hand found Adam’s zipper and released it, inserting his hand.

“Ah shit Kris, that’s n-n-not…fair….I, I c-can’t reach y-you.”

Kris bit hard and picked up the pace. “Consider it payback for the counter fuck.”

“Not…n-nearly…e-e-nough….mmmm….baby….I need you….inside….now.”

Soon, they were naked and Adam had Kris’ mouth in his ass, sucking and fucking and licking. Kris had used their belts to secure Adam’s hands and to secure the homemade handcuff to the bed frame. Kris was paying him back royally for the bathroom incident and Adam loved it, being vulnerable and sexually tortured by his sweet man. 

“Please baby please…now…do it now!”

Kris removed his mouth and inserted three fingers at once, moving slowly then faster and faster.

“You are so wet Adam…can you hear it…can you hear how wet you are for me?”

He could and it drove him more insane. He buried his face in the mattress and groaned as he bucked.

“You’re a good boy aren’t you Adam. You deserve your prize, don’t you?” Kris started scissoring.

“Y-yes…mmm…yes… oh god…K-K-Krissy…pleeeaaassseee….”

The fingers disappeared and immediately a weight pushed Adam into the mattress as Kris entered him. He started slowly, prolonging the agony and then he turned into a stallion mounting his mare. Kris grabbed Adam’s black hair like a mane, plowing into the hot wet cavern.

“So fuckin hot….ah…ah…ah…so wet, so good…A-A-Adam…love….you….”

Adam’s head was yanked back, stretching. His neck muscles bulged and he couldn’t swallow, spit escaping his grimacing lips. He hadn’t been much of a fan of the rough stuff but when it was done with the one he loved, it was fantastic. Adam grunted with each massive thrust and then Kris released his hair and Adam’s face snapped forward. Kris’ hands pinched Adam’s shoulders as his body seized and he released deep, deep inside.

Now empty, Kris climbed off and lay down beside his husband. “Wow, I’ve never…Adam, have you? Adam?”

“Mmmm…we should be with Queen more often.”

Kris undid the belts, and rubbed Adam’s red wrists, kissing them. “The only Queen I need is you.”

\--*--

The next morning … late the next morning … they decided to pass on the touristy stuff and stay in for the day. The showered, together of course, and had room service bring up lunch. They snuggled in bed, watching British television, loving the British comedies and music programs. On one entertainment report, they heard their names being mentioned with Brian May and a still photo came up with the three of them entering The Valmont Club.

“Damn, I wish my brain had been working last night. Think of the unbelievable pictures I could have taken.”

“Never mind Adam. It’s nice being ‘off’, you know. We can walk around basically anywhere we want, do what we want, and not have cameras following us every where.”

“Do you wish things had been different?”

“I wouldn’t change a minute of it. Idol brought me you.”

One English tradition they hadn’t partaken in yet was Afternoon Tea. They dressed in their finest suits and headed downstairs to the lobby. Every hotel in the country served Afternoon Tea. They took their seat and immediately a tiered tray of dainty sandwiches, scones, cakes and pastries was placed on the table along with bowls of clotted cream and preserves. Tea was poured out of a silver tea pot into delicate bone china cups, almost too small for Adam’s large hands. It was refined, elegant, and dignified and the newlywed’s eyes were full of mirth as they behaved like proper English gentlemen.

\--*--

The next night, they decided to find a club where there was dancing and live music. Instead of planning ahead, they joined the crowds back at Piccadilly Circus and wandered around until they found someplace they liked.

Half an hour later, they came across a club where primarily men were entering and electro dance music was pouring out. Adam knew Kris was indulging him tonight; Adam was the dancer in the family and Kris preferred to sit and listen to a band perform. They found an empty booth, ordered drinks and people watched. 

It was a mixture of types, some boys-next-door like Kris and others more elaborate than Adam on his most creative days. Adam stayed seated, keeping Kris company but Kris could tell his husband was itching to get out on the dance floor.

“Go on, dance!” Kris shouted in order to be heard.

“Nah, I’m okay watching!”

“Like shit you are! You know you want to dance; go on, I’ll be fine!”

Adam looked back and forth between the dance floor and his Krissy. “Are you sure? Maybe one…or two…dances and then we can find someplace you like!”

Kris nodded and after kissing him hotly, Adam was off.

A few guys came by the booth, offering to buy Kris a drink. He turned them down politely and they left. He sipped his warm beer, looking for Adam in the crowd. The dance floor was packed, bodies rubbing against each other as they moved to the throbbing beat. Beer in hand, Kris got up and wandered around the outside edge of the dancing mass. Clear around the other side, he finally spotted his husband. Adam was mesmerizing when he danced, his body fluid and sensual. It wasn’t anything Adam tried to be – he just was. Men around Adam rubbed up against him, seemingly unaware they were doing so…except for one guy.

This one guy was behind Adam and undressing him with his eyes. Just hovering above Adam’s clothes, the guy’s hands pretended to caress him, spending a lot of time around his ass. Turning so his back was to Adam, this guy then forwardly rubbed his ass against Adam’s tight leather pants. Adam spun around, mouthed something and moved away. The guy looked pissed and followed him. Kris followed him too.

Adam returned to the booth but Kris wasn’t there. Thinking he’d gone for another drink, Adam reclaimed his seat and wiped his neck with a one of the napkins on the table. He closed his eyes, catching his breath, and felt the seat depress beside him.

“I hope you brought me a drink,” Adam commented, thinking Kris had returned.

“No love, but I could get you one if you like,” a rough, heavy accent replied.

Adam opened his eyes and found the same jackass he had brushed off earlier. Without the flashing lights, Adam got a better look at him. He was dressed like a sleazy 1970s macho man – not a good look in Adam’s opinion – and he reeked of sweat and stale alcohol. His hair was curly and greasy and his face creepy. Unfortunately, he was also bigger than Adam, not someone he could easily push off and he had Adam trapped.

“I thought I told you I wasn’t interested.”

“Ah, well, good thing I don’t take no for an answer.”

Mr. Macho moved in closer, his hand reaching out and grabbing Adam’s thigh, bruising and hard.

“You’re such a pretty boy. There’s back rooms there; how about a tumble. I bet you’re a fantastic fuck.”

“Stop it!” Adam shoved and Mr. Macho didn’t budge, solid as a dumb rock. The clumsy hand traveled up and played with the scared man’s zipper. “Leave me alone!”

The zipper was tugged on. “Maybe you’d like people to watch. I can give you a hand job that’ll blow your mind.”

“No!”

“The man said no. Get out!”

Adam turned his frightened eyes to his hero.

“Now listen here little man, I’ve spent a lot of time tracking this beauty and no one gets between his legs tonight but me!”

Kris raised his hand and wiggled his fingers. “This trumps your safari. See this? It’s a wedding ring and he has a matching one.” Mr. Macho turned to Adam who was now showing off his ring. “My husband said leave him alone. Are you going to honor that or do I need to get the bouncers to repeat it to you.”

Mr. Macho got out of the booth and sneered at the both of them. “You Yanks are so fucking uptight – I probably couldn’t even get a finger into him!” 

The pervert lurched away and Kris reached out a hand. “Come on Adam, let’s get out of here. Suddenly, I feel sick.”

\--*--

On the walk home, they kept an arm around each other but didn’t talk. Back in their room, Adam showered alone and Kris sat silently at the window, looking out at the city. Adam came out, a white fluffy robe around him, and he sat on the edge of the bed. Kris didn’t turn around.

“Are you okay?” 

“Kris, I’m sorry. I never should have insisted we go in there. We should have found some live band and spent the evening relaxing together. It’s all my fault.”

“It wasn’t your fault Adam. He was a pervert. I don’t blame you.”

“Then why have you been so quiet?”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner. I said I would take care of you and I didn’t.”

“Baby,” Adam replied, getting up and kneeling beside the chair, “you can’t be everywhere, just like I can’t always be with you. You were there when it counted and I love you for standing up for me. That son of a bitch was a behemoth – I don’t think I could have taken him but you stood up for me anyway.”

“He was huge, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, but you’re the bigger man, the better man.”

Kris finally looked at Adam and kissed him sweetly. They changed into their pajamas and curled up together, holding each other protectively.

\--*--

It was Adam and Kris’ last full day in London before heading home the next afternoon. They had the cocktail party that night so they needed something stylish – and if they happened to shop for other things, so be it. Kris hadn’t done his personal shopping yet so that morning, they headed for Harrod’s. With over 1 million square feet of shopping space and 330 departments, they had no trouble filling their morning but a lot of trouble deciding what to buy!

They went back to their hotel for lunch, changed out of their everyday clothes into something a little more stylish then headed out to find new suits for the party. The first stop – the Holy Grail of fashion for Adam – was Alexander McQueen’s store. 

Adam was a kid in the candy store. He tried on nearly everything and while he didn’t find something he thought would be appropriate, it didn’t stop him from buying clothes anyway. Kris, patient as every, took a seat and watched the fashion show.

Three stores later, they came away happy, each with something casual yet stylish. Each man preened and polished until they looked their absolute best – Kris in his brown Ralph Lauren suit with a blue/white plaid shirt and brown tie, and Adam in his black Gucci with a cream and grey striped tie. The concierge rang that their limo had arrived and off they went.

The cocktail party was being held at The Connaught Hotel in the Coburg Bar. The two men found themselves surrounded by industry insiders, media celebrities, as well as some established and up-and-coming artists on the label. They started the evening together but at some point they were separated, the powers that be introducing them to different people. It wasn’t a large bar but being so crowded, they easily lost track of each other.

An hour passed and Adam was listening politely - without really listening - to some stuffy three piece suit explaining to him what was wrong with the American market. Adam could feel his cell buzzing in his pocket and he knew it was Kris. He excused himself, peeked at the text message and then graciously worked his way out of the conversation as diplomatically as he could.

Adam rushed to the front desk, asking for the key that was awaiting him. The elevator was slower than molasses in January and when it finally stopped on his floor, the doors opened and Kris was waiting for him.

“Took you long enough.”

“I was trapped in a wind tunnel. Isn’t this a little rude, slipping away? After all, we’re the guests of honor.”

“It was Trevor’s idea.” Trevor was one of the executives who planned the party. “He already had this room booked in case we, um, needed some alone time.”

“I say never look a gift horse in the mouth.”

\--*--

The suits hanging up neatly in the closet, the newlyweds were all over each other in the king sized bed. Adam had his knees bent, legs wide open, as his husband gave him the best blow job he’d ever had, Kris fondling his sack as his mouth did things to Adam’s dick that surely must be illegal.

“You’ve…got to…tell me…ugh, yeah…where…you learned…h-h-how to…do…mmm…that.”

Kris’ mouth slowly started to release him but Adam put a stop to that.

“Later, tell me later.”

Getting back to work, Kris ran his tongue up the underside of the flaring cock and grabbing it with one hand, started licking the head like an ice cream cone, his rough tongue making his husband whine.

A bucket of iced champagne had been waiting for them and they had only taken a few sips before they gave in to each other. Kris could reach the bucket from where they lay and he grabbed an ice cube. Not caring about the mess, he pressed the frozen water into Adam’s hole.

Immediately his muscles cramped and Adam flailed, panting and crying until his body heat melted it, wetting his passage. Kris dipped his fingers into the bucket’s melted ice and slowly inserted two fingers inside, probing until he found Adam’s prostate and then started wiggling.

He let go of the cock and held Adam down as the body bucked and writhed beneath him. Kris added a third finger, then a fourth, almost on the verge of fisting him. Adam’ eyeliner ran down his face in rivers as he cried, pleading with Kris not to stop. He felt like he was being split open and it felt so fucking good and hurt so deliciously.

Adam couldn’t make coherent words any more, communicating with grunts, moans and groans. Kris’ hand was killing him but he couldn’t stop either. His own cock was harder than he thought it ever had been and without touching it, he came all over Adam’s inner thigh. Not long after that, Adam’s back arched, his muscles clenched and his face froze grotesquely until a geyser sprayed out of him and all over them. Kris withdrew his hand and took hold of Adam’s cock once more, licking him clean.

Adam couldn’t move, his body throbbing with ecstatic pain. Kris crawled up beside him, brushing the soaking wet hair from his husband’s flushed face and kissing him tenderly.

“You are amazing Adam Lambert.”

They looked at each other, Adam smiling weakly, more tears streaking his face and Kris stretched out beside him, holding him tight. Many nights like this awaited them and no two people in the world at that moment belonged together more. 

Not the end…just the beginning.


End file.
